nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro
The Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattre has been in the game since the start. The Royal Purple edition was added to the game on November 18th 2010,Trio of Royal Purple Cars. Royal Purple. Retrieved 2010-11-20. though it is currently not available for purchase. When Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) was launched on November 16th, everyone who bought Need For Speed Hot Pursuit (2010) would receive cop vinyls and a 3-day free rental of the Audi R8 Hot Pursuit edition, making it the first Cop Edition car in Need For Speed World.Free R8 Rental For Hot Pursuit Gamers. Retrieved 2010-11-16. Although the car in Hot Pursuit is really a 5.2 FSi Quattro, it appears in NFS World as a 4.2 FSi Quattro. It was retired from the game on December 8th 2011.Retiring Cars - Get'em Before They Are Gone. Retrieved 2011-12-01. The Shift edition was later added to the game on December 9th, and then discontinued for purchase, but became available again for SpeedBoost on October 21st. The Darius edition was later added on September 6th 2011 for in-game Cash. It is a replica of the boss car from Need for Speed Carbon.The Darius R8 - Now Available with In-Game-Cash. Retrieved 2011-09-06.However, it became a SpeedBoost only purchase from August 21st, when Car Classes arrived. On September 18th, 2012, the IGC version of the car was retired. History The Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro was first introduced in 2006, and is based on the Audi Le Mans Quattro which appeared in 2003. The car itself was developed at Audi's subsidary company quattro GmbH. Its 4.2L FSi V8 engine can also be found in the Audi RS4. Performance Although it is a high-power exotic, it has awful performance. Its acceleration is only decent in the straights, but quickly loses power during cornering. Getting it to its top speed is almost impossible without proper tuning, and even then, it is painfully slow at higher speeds due to its weak final gear. The R8 4.2's biggest flaw is actually its handling. The car has good grip thanks to its Quattro 4WD system, but its handling is atrocious. Its suspension tends to be very bouncy, and the brakes have less-than-average stopping power. Its second biggest flaw becomes evident on tight tracks: it loses a lot of speed upon hitting the walls, turning it into a poor choice for racing. The R8 4.2 is outperformed in evey way by many cars in the game: the BMW M3 GTR E46, Chevrolet Corvette Z06, Toyota Supra, Mazda RX-7 (FD3S), and even the equally atrocious Nissan GT-R R35 can outrun it. The R8 4.2 fares better in police events, but remains a below-average choice. The newer Audi R8 5.2 FSi Quattro outperforms it in every way. Editions * Shift * Silver * Frequency * Red (Retired) * Cop Edition (Unavailable) * Darius (Unavailable) * Royal Purple (Unavailable) Car Stats Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Trivia The Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro has the most Special Edition models. It has 5 of them. Appearances NFSPS.jpg NFSUC.jpg NFSS.jpg NFSN.jpg NFSS2.jpg Gallery Audi R8 Cop.jpg|Audi R8 4.2 Cop Edition Audi R8 Darius.jpg|Audi R8 4.2 Darius Audi R8 Shift.jpg|Audi R8 4.2 Shift References Category:Cars Category:Audi Category:SpeedBoost Category:AWD Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:NFS Classics Category:German Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:Royal Purple Cars Category:Class B Category:Large Cars